Five, Six Weeks
by Wyndes
Summary: Between Reprise and Glimpse, five to six weeks passed. What happened during that time? A tag, and yes, pure fluff. M for...imagery.  Where's that label for sex, sex, sex again?


_A/N: I am writing Reckless, I promise. I just keep getting distracted by the real show and what they're doing. And those five to six weeks...well, they were irresistible! Oh, and yeah, the usual notes, Eureka isn't mine, I just like to play in it! _

**Five, Six Weeks**

"That was a one-time deal," she said, arm across her eyes, trying to sound firm. But it was hard to sound decisive when she was feeling so ridiculously satiated. A little smile was curving her lips as she stretched, feeling the good ache of hard-worked muscles.

"One time?" The mumbled response might have sounded like a complaint if it hadn't been so sleepy. A grey eye opened.

"Hey, you wanted to see me naked, you saw me naked. End of story."

He was such a guy, she thought fondly. After sex, he wanted to sleep. She, on the other hand, felt energized. Okay, so this had been a terrible idea. Really, truly, a bad idea. But at the same time…

Before she could finish the thought, a heavy arm had fallen across her midriff, and was tugging her sideways.

"Hey," she protested mildly, as she responded, shifting to face him.

"How about one night, instead?" he asked. He wasn't smiling. His eyes were intent, focused on her lips, with a look in them that she recognized. Her heart began to pick up speed, as the hand that had pulled her closer slid up her body, stroking the curve of her side, before cupping her breast.

"I—" She licked her lips. She should say no. She should go. But one time, one night, weren't they pretty much the same thing? And she could already feel the rush of liquid heat pooling in her belly. Once more couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><em>Days later<em>

"You realize this is just a physical thing, right?" she asked, breathless.

Her legs were locked around him, as he stroked inside her, his tongue and lips teasing their way along her collarbone.

"Absolutely," he murmured. "Completely meaningless." His hips moved a little faster and she bit back her moan, letting out only the slightest whimper.

"Don't do that," he said, lifting his head, and looking down at her, eyes deep blue.

"Do what?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"I want to hear you," he said. "I want your words." Her teeth were chewing her bottom lip as she tried to hold back, but as he bent his head to hers and kissed her mouth open, the groan escaped.

"I want to know what you're feeling. Tell me, JoJo," he whispered, and as she plummeted over the precipice, the rush of sensation flowing through her, she obeyed.

"Damn you, Zane!"

* * *

><p><em>More days later<em>

"Stay."

"Um, no."

"No, really. Stay."

"I have work tomorrow." Jo scooped up one of his socks and tossed it at him. "We both have work tomorrow."

"Stay anyway."

"And be late to work? I don't think so."

"I'll set the alarm."

Jo paused. "Do you even have an alarm clock?"

"I…well…my smart phone probably has an alarm."

Jo picked up his other sock, bundled it into a ball, and threw it at him. "No."

He ignored the sock hitting his chest, his eyes hot as they rested on her. She pulled on her pants, buttoned, zipped, aware with every movement of how he watched her.

"We have work," she finally snapped.

"I'd rather have you," he said simply.

She closed her eyes. _Damn you_, she thought, as she felt the heat rush through her. She looked back at him, lying on the bed, watching her, and paused as she realized that the sheet pulled over him did nothing to hide his arousal.

"Damn you," she said out loud, as her hands began to work her buttons in reverse, unbuttoning what she had so recently closed.

He grinned.

* * *

><p><em>And yet more days later<em>

"Do it fast, we don't have much time," she ordered.

He licked, and she dropped her head back, giving him better access to her neck.

"What are you worried about, JoJo?" he murmured, nibbling his way down her collarbone.

"Do you really want to say good morning to Carter on your way out?" she panted.

"Do I really care?" he asked.

_Did he?_ She tried to decide. She cared, but did it make a difference to Zane? He reached her breast with his clever tongue and she bit her lip, trying to hold back the sounds.

"Stop that," he murmured, caressing her mouth with his thumb, while his lips played with her nipple. "You know I like to hear you."

She moaned. _Hell._ Almost as much as he liked to touch her, to see her, he liked the sound of her voice. Something about her loss of control was dramatically erotic to him. And anything that got him going…well, it was a two-way street.

"Scream for me, JoJo," Zane whispered.

_Bastard._ She nipped his thumb, and arched under him. Maybe it was his turn to scream.

Ten minutes later, she closed her eyes in sleepy languor. All right, so she hadn't gotten him to scream that time. But next time…No! What was she thinking? There would be no next time. That was it

And damn, she had to get up or be late to work. From her bedroom, she could hear S.A.R.A.H. saying, "Good morning, Zane. I'm detecting a change in your electrolytes since you arrived last night. Would you like a sports drink?"

Zane's rumble of response was matched by Carter's voice. And was that Alison? Hell. This was going to be sheer embarrassment.


End file.
